youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strange Life of the Mermaids (Episode List)
A list of episodes in Strange Life of the Mermaids. Season 1 Episode 1: Walk-Talk-&-Swim Part 1 Upload Date: February 15, 2010 Stacey and Jane meet, Raquel tagging along, and Stacey finds a map on the ground. While Jane has to stay home and catch up on homework, Raquel and Stacey go treasure hunting. Part 2 Upload Date: February 16, 2010 After wandering for a long time, the girls discover a heated pool, climb inside, and pop mermaid tails, to their amazement. Episode 2: Cool Waves Upload Date: January 23, 2010 Stacey turns into a mermaid at the Juice Bar, and Jennet becomes a little too curious. Episode 3: Freeze Range Part 1 Upload Date: January 24, 2010 Raquel and Stacey discover some new abilities, and struggle to control them. Part 2 Upload Date: February 22, 2014 (Reupload) Episode 4: It's Getting Serious Upload Date: March 7, 2010 When Melody Becker comes to town, she almost spots Stacey and Raquel's tails. Her party leads to even more risks of exposure for the two. This episode is not available in all countries. Episode 5: Overboard Part 1 Upload Date: March 11, 2010 This episode was set to private some time after uploading. Part 2 Upload Date: March 11, 2010 Episode 6: Off My Back Part 1 Upload Date: March 12, 2010 Part 2 Upload Date: March 12, 2010 Part 3 Upload Date: March 12, 2010 Episode 7: Double Tween Part 1 Upload Date: March 17, 2010 Part 2 Upload Date: March 27, 2010 Part 3 Upload Date: March 27, 2010 Part 4 Upload Date: March 27, 2010 Episode 8: Out It Goes Part 1 Upload Date: April 3, 2010 Part 2 Upload Date: April 7, 2010 Episode 9: Bestest Enemies/Friends Part 1 Upload Dates: April 13, 2010 Part 2 Upload Date: April 26, 2010 Part 3 Upload Date: April 30, 2010 Episode 10: New Moon Part 1 Upload Dates: May 3, 2010 Part 2 Upload Date: May 13, 2010 Part 3 Upload Date: 14, 2010 Episode 11: The Final Countdown Part 1 Upload Date: May 17, 2010 Part 2 Upload Date: May 19, 2010 Season 2 Episode 1: Flashback (Movie) Part 1 Upload Date: July 15, 2010 Part 2 Upload Date: July 17, 2010 Part 3 Upload Date: July 19, 2010 Part 4 Upload Date: July 21, 2010 Part 5 Upload Date: July 26, 2010 Episode 2: Gamehunt Part 1 Upload Date: August 14, 2010 Part 2 Upload Date: August 29, 2010 Episode 3: Fistfight Part 1 Upload Date: September 25, 2010 Part 2 Upload Date: November 3, 2010 Episode 4: Powerpoint Part 1 Upload Date: November 7, 2010 The girls are discovering an evil ability that no one has seen before. Part 2 Upload Date: November 8, 2010 Episode 5: Wavehint Part 1 Upload Date: December 7, 2010 Part 2 Upload Date: December 16, 2010 Episode 6: Days Again Part 1 Upload Date: December 25, 2010 Part 2 Upload Date: December 26, 2010 Part 3 Upload Date: January 26, 2011 Episode 7: Thunderlight Part 1 Upload Date: January 24, 2011 Part 2 Upload Date: February 21, 2011 Part 3 Upload Date: February 26, 2011 Episode 8: Waterwake Part 1 Upload Date: June 13, 2011 Part 2 Upload Date: July 7, 2011 Episode 9: Undercover Part 1 Upload Date: July 12, 2011 Part 2 Upload Date: July 25, 2011 Episode 10: Watery Mark Part 1 Upload Date: August 29, 2011 Part 2 Upload Date: September 7, 2011 Episode 11: Returned Part 1 Upload Date: May 31, 2012 Part 2 Upload Date: August 15, 2012 Season 3 Episode 1: Vanessa Vangs Upload Date: November 25, 2012 Category:Strange Life of the Mermaids Category:Episode List Category:Missing Episodes